Next Generation
by DJ-Bulldog
Summary: Continuing where Dragonball GT left off. The new Goku and Vegeta are about to battle in the world martial arts tournament and the original Goku is secretly watching the match.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.**

This carries on from the end of Dragonball GT when the new Goku and Vegeta are about to battle in the world martial arts tournament and the original Goku is secretly watching the match. 

**Chapter 1 – The Finals**

"And now" said the commentator into his microphone "What you've all been waiting for, the finals of the world martial arts tournament. Now welcome our first fighter, Goku!"

Goku walked out and took his place in the ring. The crowd cheered for him.

"And his opponent, Vegetable!"

A Ki blast flew at the commentator, but narrowly missed him, as Vegeta walked out. "What did you call me?"

"Sorry, my bad". He tried it again, "and his opponent, Vegeta!"

"That's better", said Vegeta as he took his place in the ring.

"You ready?" asked Goku, "I'm not going to hold back any of my power".

"You bet I am," Vegeta replied "Let's see what you got". As the gong rung to signal the start of the fight, he suddenly dashed at Goku, but his opponent wasn't going to be knocked out that easily.

Goku dodged the attack and gave Vegeta a strong kick in the back which almost sent him flying out of the ring. "You're not getting me that easily Vegeta".

"Well I'm not making that mistake again". He dashed at Goku again and they exchanged blows for five minutes, before Vegeta finally got a kick against Goku that sent him flying backwards, but Goku managed to fire a Ki blast in mid air that hit Vegeta right in the chest and knocked him down.This made the crowd go wild. 

Goku used this chance to use the famous Kamehameha blast that had been passed down generations in his family. Every time he used it, he was reminded of the stories told to him about his great great grandfather, from who he was named after. When he breathed the sacred word "Kame" he could fell the energy gather inside him. When he said "hame" he could fell the energy concentrate on between his hands. And when he finished it off with "ha" he could feel the energy propel towards Vegeta.

Vegeta though, wasn't finished off. He stood up and put out both of his hands between him and Goku. When the Kamehameha blast hit him he pushed his body weight forward and held the blast at a halt. "Final Flash", Goku's blast was forced back at him by Vegeta's own, until it was balanced in between both fighters.

The crowd roared as the blast was pushed from one fighter to another, until finally Goku sensed his great great grandfather telling him not to give up. This gave him the power to push the blast at Vegeta and finish him off by knocking him out the ring.

"And the winner ladies and gentlemen", said the commentator, "Is Goku!"

The crowed started to chant his name as he stood their. He couldn't believe it, he was the greatest fighter in the world.

When he walked inside the main building, he found staring at him face to face, a man who he could feel was really old, although he still had a youthful glow. This man looked like his reflection in a mirror, just older.


	2. Goku meets Goku

So this won't get too confusing, I'm going to call young Goku, Kid Goku. And I'm going to call old Goku, Goku. Also this chapter is very short; this is because I am trying to find good places in the story to end the chapters. Think of this as a mini chapter the next ones will be longer.

**Chapter 2 – Goku meets Goku**

"Hello", said Goku. His great great Grandson was still watching him scared stiff, but he continued to smile at him as if it was normal to meet someone who looks just like you.

"Who are you", Kid Goku just managed to say, "What do you want with me".

"I'm Goku".

"You can't be Goku, I'm Goku".

"Well my names Goku".

"Are you, me from the future?"

"Close, hasn't anybody told you who you were names after?"

"Yes, my legendary great great grandfather…" He paused, everything was clear now. When he finished his sentence it sounded more like a question, "Goku?"

"That's me".

"Did you see my fight?"

"Yes, it was great"

"The Kamehameha blast I used? Was it the same one you always used?"

"Yes, it was perfect, but you're not a Super Saiyan yet, are you?"

"No, but my dad says I will be soon, if I keep training".

"You need to be a Super Saiyan, before the battles start".

"What battles?"

Goku gave his grandson a warm smile and said, "All in time Goku, all in time". He put one hand on his grandson and two fingers on his forehead and in less than a split second, they were both gone.


End file.
